Mon frère
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Sirius sortit de sa chambre sans lui lancer un seul regard, sa valise derrière lui. Regulus aurait peut-être du lui courir après, en un énième essai de le retenir, mais il resta Merlin sait combien de temps sur place. [One-Shot]


**"Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu**

 **Si tu savais ce que j'ai bu**

 **De mes chagrins en solitaire."**

 **Mon frère. Maxime Leforestier**

Sirius était l'aîné, l'héritier des Black, l'enfant que leurs parents aimaient le plus.

Et, pour être honnête, ça ne dérangeait pas Regulus le moins du monde.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Il était né après son frère, et il devait faire avec. Sirius avait déjà établi sa place dans la famille avant que Regulus n'ait eu la chance de prendre une seule respiration dans ce monde.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que c'était Sirius, c'était son grand-frère, son modèle, son idole, celui a qui il voulait ressembler en grandissant.

Regulus voulait être comme Sirius quand il grandirait et il savait pertinemment que ses parents voulaient la même chose. Sirius était déjà un enfant prodige pour son âge et pas une celle fois celui-ci les contredisaient lorsqu'ils parlaient de la façon dont les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus ne méritaient pas leur place sur la tapisserie de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Black. Il les croyaient dur comme fer.

Et Regulus aussi, après tout c'est comme ça qu'ils ont été élevés.

Plusieurs années plus tard, il se demandera si il avait cru ses parents ou si il avait cru Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait fait que répéter ce que leurs parents lui avait appris depuis sa naissance. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait différemment dans la bouche de son frère ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que sa voix cachait une once d'amertume et de dégoût ?

Non, il avait seulement rêvé...

 _Ou pas._

 **oOoOo**

Il eut la réponse à toute ses questions le 1er septembre 1971. Depuis qu'ils avaient reçus la lettre de Sirius leur annonçant qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, les cris n'avaient cessé depuis une heure maintenant. Regulus était assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, et il n'avait pas osé ne serait-ce que bouger un orteil de peur que la colère de ses parents ne retombent sur lui.

 _"Ce sale petit traître à son sang ! " Sa mère cria à plein poumons, faisant grimacer Regulus._

Et il sut à ce moment même que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

 **oOoOo**

Plus d'une fois, Regulus souhaiterait pouvoir revenir en arrière, remonter le temps pour retourner à ce qu'ils étaient avant, retourner au moment où sa famille en étant une, où il était heureux.

Jamais, aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, ses parents n'avaient criés. Oui, ils avaient parfois haussés la voix mais jamais _criés._ Mais au moment où ils ont reçus la lettre venant de Poudlard de Sirius, tout a changé. Ils ont commencé à se crier dessus, et les années qui suivirent, jamais ils ne cessèrent.

Sirius s'efforçait tant bien que mal de mettre en évidence leurs différences , qu'il aurait du avoir honte de reconnaître. L'ancien héritier des Black se faisait un malin plaisir a craché sur la lignée de leur famille, les maudissant de haut en bas. Chaque jours qui passaient, Regulus croyait avoir entendu toute les insultes qu'ils puissent exister au monde mais chaque jours ses parents et Sirius lui prouvaient le contraire.

Le jeune garçon qui autrefois avait dit à Regulus que les sang-de-bourbes n'appartenaient pas à leur société le regarderait maintenant avec dégoût s'il les appelaient comme ça.

Sa mère avait parlé très fort de la façon dont Regulus ne la décevrait jamais comme Sirius l'avait fait. Et il n'est pas sur, presque même certain, que ses parents survivent si celui-ci continuait dans les pas de son frère. Alors le jour de sa répartition, il supplie le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard, comme l'on attend de lui.

Autrefois Sirius était l'aîné, l'héritier des Black, l'enfant que leurs parents aimaient le plus.

Ce fut Regulus qui pris sa place une fois que celui-ci les eut déshonoré, et il devint la fierté et la joie de ses parents.

Mais la seule chose que voudrait Regulus c'est revenir en arrière où la seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était demander de l'aide à son frère pour qu'il le guide sur le droit chemin.

 **oOoOo**

Il regarda désespérément Sirius jeter ses vêtements dans sa malle, respirant rapidement et ses actions étant frénétiques et rapides. Regulus se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder et de sentir son propre coeur se briser.

 _"Tu ne peux pas partir." Il murmura, essayant de garder sa voix stable pour ne pas qu'il remarque la tristesse dans sa voix._

 _"Regarde-moi faire ! " Sirius gronda, sans le regarder, continuant à jeter toute ses affaires dans la malle qui semblait sur le point d'exploser._

Regulus s'avança, jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, son esprit vagabondait, se rappelant les jours où ils jouaient dedans, les nombreuses nuits que Regulus avait passé ici à murmurer dans l'obscurité quand il se réfugiait dans le lit de son frère aîné pour qu'il le réconforte lors de nuits d'orage. Il esseya alors tant bien que mal de se concentrer de nouveau sur son frère, essayant de bloquer les souvenirs d'enfance qui montraient qu'ils avaient été des frères, de vrais frères. Pas seulement des gens avec le même sang qui coulaient dans leurs veines.

 _"Sirius, s'il te plaît..." Il s'interrompît, ne sachant quoi dire ensuite._

Son frère se redressa lentement, se tournant pour le regarder avec ses yeux gris, les mêmes qu'ils partageaient et qui autrefois lorsqu'il le regardait portaient de l'amour.

 _"Je ne peux pas rester ici." Sirius se décida finalement à dire. " Je ne le supporterais pas." Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête comme si il allait dire quelque chose." Tu ne comprends rien Regulus, ils t'ont lavé le cerveau. C'est qui tu es, pas moi."_

 _"Ils m'ont lavé le cerveau ? " Il répéta calmement. " Il semblerait que tu oublies que c'est toi Sirius qui m'a dit que si je laissais quelqu'un qui n'était pas un sang-pur me toucher, ils absorberaient ma magie." Ses lèvres se tordirent soudain en un sourire amer et froid." Tu es celui qui m'a tout appris."_

 _"Oui, je sais." Il admit, se détournant sans rien dire d'autre sur le sujet._

Il semblait qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, ayant finis de tout semblait que tout était en ordre, qu'il pouvait les laisser maintenant, qu'il pouvait partir sans avoir à revenir. Regulus sentait ses yeux brûler, des larmes menaçant de couler mais il les retint. Il ne pleurerait pas, surtout pas devant Sirius.

Sirius sortit de sa chambre sans lui lancer un seul regard, sa valise derrière lui. Regulus aurait peut-être du lui courir après, en un énième essai de le retenir, mais il resta Merlin sait combien de temps sur place. Il resta là où il était,sans bouger, écoutant ses parents et son frère se disputer en bas.

Sirius claqua la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il quitta la maison de la Noble et Très Ancienne maison des Black, et il sut à ce moment même que plus jamais il ne le reverrait ici où en tout cas pas de son vivant.

 **oOoOo**

Les seuls moment où Regulus voyait son frère était à Poudlard, ou du moins, il voyait quelqu'un du nom de Sirius Black.

Regulus n'avait plus de frère, plus maintenant en tout cas. Son frère avait été évincé de la tapisserie familiale, son seul prénom était considéré comme une insulte.

Son frère était parti. Et peut-être l'avait-il était depuis des années.


End file.
